


Mornings

by creativwritingmind



Series: Ella [17]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	Mornings

Placing the last plate on the desk Jenna surveyed the breakfast and then gave the clock an impatient glance. Sighing slightly unnerved she gave herself a push and headed up the stairs, although she had been doing that three times before. Since Ella had started to attend Kindergarden, her mornings went pretty much like this: Standing up, preparing everything and then get into the battle of getting her kid and it's father out of bed. Not that she couldn't understand that the both of them would love to stay in there together the whole day, but life didn't stop just for the lazyness of Tyler Joseph and his minime. Pushing the door to their bedroom open and starting to rant right away Jenna stepped to the bed and tried to find her two loved ones between the sheets and pillows. "Ty, listen, I know you love to cuddle with her in the morning, but Ella really needs to learn to be there in time. Besides, you got a meeting with the label in about an hour and I doubt you should go there unshowered." 

Her husbands voice was muffled, from somwhere under the whole pile and Jenna didn't even bother to wait to strip their fort of it's outer blankets while he answered. "Don't wanna." "O come on Tyler! I'd get it if Ella would act that way but you're the grown up here!" "Don't wanna!" her daughters little voice promptly followed, right in the moment Jenna got the first glimpse of the little ones blonde hair when she removed another pillow. Climbing on the bed to get a better reach she determined started to shred the barrier they had put up and cursed herself for liking so much cushions on their bed. "You," she tossed another Pillow aside, "will" a blanket followed, "get", finally, a part of her husbands leg was discovered, "up now!" Gripping the last layer that seperated Tyler form her womanly rage Jenna wanted to throw it off but was surprised by being gripped by multiple hands and pulled down into the matress, before the blankets closed above her and she found herself inside the warm, cosy bubble her loved ones had created for themselfs. Struggling to break free she hissed a "Tyler! That's not funny!" but was stopped in her ministrations by an arm coming around her waist and pulling her close into the form of her husband, and a little body pressing up against her from the other side. 

Out of habit she slung her arms around Ella and bowed her head a bit as Tyler kissed her neck, a gesture she loved so much that he knew how to use it to erase any anger from her soul. Sighing Jenna gave up then and let the comfortness of the situation wash her sense of duty away. "And what are we going to tell them all where the two of you have been?" she asked defeated, ruffling her daughters hair and smiling on the way Ella pushed her nose into her skin, while Tylers messy mop of floof appeared into her sight. Studying his face from so close Jenna recognised the first small lines forming on his ever so boyish features and she couldn't help but smile at that. The years where starting to take their toll on them, still they were good years, filled with rich life, in way more then the financial way. They were happy, all over, and in moments like this she had to hold on to herself to not start to cry just because all the love she felt threatened to burst her heart. 

"I already messaged Joshua. He's ok to do the label thingy alone if we promise him lunch and playtime with Ella later." Giving her a chaste kiss, although she could clearly feel that he'd like to do a lot of other things right now, something that had to wait a lot since Ella had reached the age of at least suspecting what was going on behind her parents closed bedroom door, Tyler placed his chin on her shoulder, looking down on his daugther. "And what about Mrs. Roberts? She won't be pleased if Ella starts missing days at kindergarden out of your lazyness." "Pfft." not even bothering to give her more he closed his eyes and seemed to doze off again. Feeling a little tired herself still, as she had gotten up way too early for her own liking, Jenna let the feeling of sensible heat pull her conciousness down, to the point it lingered on the level of the rest of her family. The coffee cooled off down on the table in the kitchen and she would have to dumb the smashed eggs later, as no one would eat them then. Still she couldn't help but feel contentedly, wrapped in the love of the two most important people in her life.


End file.
